Happy Birthday Naruto
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: Naruto thinks everyone forgot about his birthday. Are they THAT busy? He ponders what they are doing right now and then suddenly a guess appears and gives him a present. Will he have fun on his bday or be miserable? xOneshotx


Disclaimer:Why do I have to put these things up? NO! Me don't own Naruto. The end. p****

-------

Naruto heavily sighed, today was his birthday. But did anyone remember? He didn't think so. Everyone was busy, too busy to not remember his birthday was October 10? Nope, nada. It was really a great day to go outside and have some fun! But for Naruto, it felt like a gray cloud hovering about his head, pounding down rain. He then pondered about what his so-called friends were doing this nice sunny day.

Sasuke was so busy, actually, Naruto didn't know what he was up to these days, he just knew Sasuke was really busy and probably didn't have time for anything anymore. He's just plotting revenge on Itachi, right? Nothing else.

**+With Sasuke+**

"Ahahaha!" Sasuke laughed like a maniac, "WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE! AND SAKURA SHALL DIE! HAHAHAHA!" (cough cough)

"No one knows I plan to take over the world! Then they will all bow down to ME!"

**+Back with Naruto+**

Hinata, he didn't see very often anymore. She had always acted shy around him and he always had wondered why. He always had thought of her as really dear and close sister, nothing more.

Kiba, was way, way too busy with Akamaru, playing fetch probably. He could imagine it now, Kiba throwing a frisbee and Akamaru jumping in the air catching it in it's mouth and Kiba saying, "good boy, Akamaru! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Huh?" Naruto sweatdropped and hung his head in defeat with that thought.

Neji, don't know but he better be more nicer to his friend, Hinata. He heard rumors that he forced her to give him at least 500 push-ups. Ow...

Ino, Naruto heard rumors that Shikamaru and Ino were going out. "Eeeeewwww!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a glance what a date between Shika and Ino would be like, "sorry, I asked."

Shikamaru, same goes for the Ino thought! Naruto also knew that he was cheating on Ino with Temari. ACK!

Chouji, it's kind of obvious, don't you think? Him munching down on some chips right now. Or probably crying and weeping, because he had just ate his true love. Naruto then got a vision of Chouji crying now.

**+Vision+**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chouji cried, sympathetically over his empty bag of chips, "I never meant to eat you, my true love!"

**+End Vision+__**

"Geez..." Naruto said to himself.

Tenten, she's spying on Neji, for sure. He heard she saw him playing with Barbie dolls the other day. What the heck? o.O

Hmm... What about Sakura, though? Naruto thought to himself, yeah! Suddenly, it ALL came back to him. All the times Sakura whacked, smacked, flacked, and jacked his head hard. Yeah, I remember the pain, good old days! "How could she have forgotten my birthday?" Naruto asked to himself, "I thought she loved me!"

"Ah-hem..." Sakura knocked from behind the tree, she held out a ribbon-wrapped present out to Naruto. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted with glee, he was happy to see her.

"Well, actually, I thought you might've forgotten all about me and my birthday." Naruto told her. "How could I?" Sakura smiled at him, "go on! Open it."

"Okay!" Naruto tore up the ribbon and giftwraps as he took off the top of the box, there was a golden glow in the box as angels sang. "Y-you shouldn't have..."

"But I did!" Sakura insisted.

"No, I meant you shouldn't have got me Ramen! DON'T!" Naruto explained to her. "What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "I thought you liked Ramen."

"I do, but NOT Shrimp flavor!" Naruto held the instant Ramen cup to her. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was punching, kicking, and beating his fists and feet on the ground as he cried like a baby wanting it's rattle. "I WANTED CHICKEN!" He yelled. Sakura just sighed and walked off, leaving Naruto to cry.

"YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT MY TASTEBUDS, TOO?" Naruto asked the world, "CRUEL PEOPLE!"

**-------  
**


End file.
